


Faith

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Jyn Erso Week [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pre-Relationship, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and K-2SO must complete a mission together. Jyn makes a decision that might cost her her life.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For Jyn Erso Week on tumblr

“Your behavior, Jyn Erso, is continually unexpected.”

 

“You’ve said that to me before, Kay.”

 

“I understand. I believe it is appropriate again now.”

 

“Wonderful. Now  _ go _ !”

 

**Two hours before**

 

“The odds of us surviving this mission-”

 

“Kriff the odds!”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Just have faith, Kay.”

 

“Droids do not have faith, Jyn.”

 

“If we make it out of here, I’m programming it into you myself.”

 

**Ten hours before**

 

“Kaytoo will be accompanying you on this mission.”

 

“That’s not really necessary, General Draven, sir.”

 

“Necessary or not, he will accompany you. It was at Captain Andor’s request, not mine.”

 

**Twelve hours before**

 

“Jyn, it’s a very dangerous mission. It wouldn’t be advisable to go alone.”

 

“You don’t think I can do it, do you?”

 

“That’s not what I meant at all-”

 

“Don’t you have faith in my abilities, Captain?”

 

“I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Jyn.”

 

\---

 

Cassian’s words echoed in her mind, and she concentrated on them, focused on his voice, closed her eyes and remembered the sincerity and concern reflected in his eyes. He had flexed his fingers then, his arms unnaturally stiff at his sides, like he wanted to grab a hold of her shoulders and keep her there, keep her safe with him, but he couldn’t. Jyn’s heart warmed at the thought of the ever stoic captain, so used to navigating his own risk but helpless in the face of hers. Sending Kaytoo was his desperate way of trying to control the situation.

 

But the Imperials had pinned them down and they were trapped, and she knew Kaytoo could escape, blending in with the other imperial droids roaming about the imperial occupied town. If she was going to go down, she definitely could not take Kaytoo down with her. She couldn’t do that to Cassian. She clutched the blaster close to her side and waited. She hoped Kay had made it back to the ship by now, and was quickly on his way back to base. They’d already acquired the intel they needed, safely tucked away in Kaytoo’s circuits. Jyn knew she was a liability to the Alliance now. There would be no extraction this time. She reached into her vest for the lullaby pill but the small pocket it should have been in was empty.

 

Her heart sank. It must have fallen out in the scuffle with the stormtroopers, probably when she was thrown to the ground. Her hand unconsciously gripped her blaster tighter. It would have to do when the time came. Not ideal, and likely very painful, but she couldn’t let the Alliance, or Cassian, down by being captured and interrogated. There was too much at stake now, the fate of the rebellion in her hands. Cassian had believed in her, she had to make sure it was worth it.

 

The heavy footsteps of stormtroopers sounded outside, and Jyn held her blaster ready. She calculated she could probably take a few of them out as they funneled through the narrow door, but after that she’d have to save a blast for herself. Her heart thudded in her chest as the footsteps came closer, and her thoughts suddenly went to Cassian.

 

When she thought she was going to die on that beach on Scarif, she was content knowing Cassian was with her. Now, she was alone, and she felt the taste of irony bitter on her tongue. Before she met Cassian she always thought she would die alone, but Scarif had changed everything for her. She didn’t want to die here, on this outer rim planet, in this backwater town. She wanted to live, to see what a life would be like alongside people she cared about, who cared about her. She wanted to build a home, with the one person who came back for her. But now, as the threat of certain death loomed over her, she understood Cassian’s commitment to the cause.

 

The door exploded, and Jyn immediately started blasting any white armor coming through. She took out four troopers before a blast hit her in the arm, throwing her blaster clear across the room. She wouldn’t scream in pain, wouldn’t give them the satisfaction, her arm throbbing and her consciousness fading. She hoped they would finish her off, but she knew she was too valuable as a prisoner. The room cleared, most of the troopers fanning out to look for any accomplices. One trooper remained, and as he came towards her she got ready. She didn’t think she’d be able to take him down with the injuries she had, but she sure as hell was going to try. She lifted her good arm to take a swing but it felt like lead, she could barely lift it up to her face to defend herself. But the trooper wasn’t reaching for her. He stopped in front of her, crouched down, and took his helmet off.

 

At that moment, Jyn thought she was hallucinating as she fought to stay conscious. Cassian’s face materialized under the stormtrooper’s helmet, and Kaytoo emerged through the doorway.

 

“Clear of hostiles.” Kay’s unmistakable voice filtered into her ears. He stood watch by the doorway.

 

“Thanks, Kay.” Cassian called back, as he assessed Jyn’s injuries.

 

“How…” was all Jyn could say, gripping Cassian’s wrist to make sure he was real.

 

Cassian spared her a small smile as he quickly got to dressing her wound.

 

“Kay had faith you would make it.”


End file.
